custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gruissiono
]] Gruissiono was created by the Great Beings, as one of the Four Great Lands. It is located far southeast from Bio-Land and very far away south from Comic Land. History Trasder, one of the Four Great Brothers was placed in Gruissiono with the Matoran on a piece of land, Matoran to inhabit it and keep it safe. Trasder built a huge village on Gruissiono, with the Matoran helping him. The island soon became a city completely. So Gruissiono was once a beautiful city, with technology even higher than in Metru Nui. It was ruled wisely by Trasder, until one day, Bruhodag caused the explosion of the whole city and Trasder. He, however kidnapped the Matoran first, locking them into Prison Cave, keeping them alive there for later use. The Matoran were trapped, but the door wasn't even locked. The Matoran didn't know that. The Matoran were rescued many years later by Tapio, Turaga Matthew and Zuxan. The inhabitants then helped in the final battle against Grandeg's Robots which they won, saving the Four Great Lands in the process. The citizens of Gruissiono began rebuilding their city, trying to make it as beautiful as it had always been. The Rising, however, damaged Gruissiono badly again, since it happened right next to the land. A huge tidal wave swept through the entire island, washing out a big portion of the city, killing hundreds of matoran. The island also became flooded from many places and barren. Only a few buildings have remained intact. The city in ruins, the Matoran fled to the Prison Cave. They were later infomred of the Great Migration by Aino and thus they left, leaving Gruissiono deserted. Geography and Enviroment Gruissiono has always had a quite barren landscape, with only a few species of Flora. Before it was once destroyed, it did have some flora, however. When Gruissiono's town was destroyed, all flora and environment vanished too. The whole island of Gruissiono was just a barren rock island. After it's rebuilding, a few species of flora have been planted here and there, but the island still remains more of a city than a forest. Demographics Population Matoran are the inhabitants of Gruissiono. The population is about 234,582 Matoran. The Gruissiono Matoran are very close to each other and value unity amongst themselves. They also honor duty a lot, the Gruissiono Matoran are very busy and do their jobs well. Language The Matoran of Gruissiono all speak the Matoran Language, but have developed their own, unique slang. Religion The inhabitants of Gruissiono believe in Mata Nui, but also honor the legend of the Four Great Brothers. Politics Gruissiono has had two rulers. The first one was Trasder. He helped in building the city of Gruissiono and thus was made the leader by the Matoran. He ruled wisely until he got killed by Bruhodag. Since the freedom of the Matoran of Gruissiono, the former General of Gruissiono the Gruissiono Guard has become the leader. He leads the Matoran in the rebuilding process of the city and does his best to be as a great leader as Trasder was. Foreign Relations Gruissiono has good foreign relations with Bio-Land, where it's always exporting and inporting goods. Since the rebuild started, Gruissiono has mostly bought from Bio-Land. Gruissiono also has good relatons with Comic Land, athough they don't trade much with each other. Military Gruissiono Guard is the protective organization of Gruissiono. It consists of many skilled Matoran fighters that value duty more than anything else. They are very protective, trying to save Trasder when he was attacked by Bruhodag, even if it meant sacrificing their lives. Transportation Gruissiono mostly uses airships for transport. There are also many boats there, taking goods elsewhere. Tourism Gruissiono isn't a great island of tourism. There's really not much of it in there. Culture Sports Gruissiono is not a sportive land. It does, however, have a few sports. *Airship Race * Those were the most common ones. The Locations Below are the locations in this island. Places in Gruissiono *Trasder Beach *Prison Cave *Gruissiono Control Building **Hill of Gruissiono ***Temple of Gruissiono Category:HT Adventures Category:Islands Category:Gruissiono Category:Locations